1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular gang jack connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Developments
The prior art discloses modular gang jacks having a plurality of plug receiving recesses. Heretofore, however, modular gang jacks have not been configured to allow for the positioning of one horizontal row of plugs above a second horizontal row of plugs. There is, therefore, a need for a modular gang jack which allows such positioning of plugs on the edge of a printed wiring board.